User talk:Turtleturtle93
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the William T. Riker page. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Captainmike (Talk) 18:42, 2010 January 18 Images Hi, I just wanted to let you know that images need to have copyright permissions in order when they are used on pages. If it is an image from a Star Trek video or book, we point out that it belongs to Paramount. However, if an image belongs to another artist, we need to have the explicit permission of the artist to post it here, as well as having such images approved by our community as appropriate for the site. If you want to add artistic images, please make an effort to communicate permission and get the community's approval before they are included in articles. -- Captain MKB 14:33, July 15, 2010 (UTC) characterbox sidebar code Hi, please do not use the characterbox sidebar in character articles to exhaustively list family members. There simply isn't room for everyone's stepchildren, step-parents, step-grandchildren, parents-in-law, children-in-law, cousins-in-law, etc. A few characters with large known families have family trees or family lists, why not put your efforts into these instead. Also, please do not add family members or changes in rank to the sidebar unless you can cite a valid source somewhere in the article. I'd be glad to help with with formatting if you just don't understand that part of our site yet. -- Captain MKB 05:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Captain Troi Hi, I think you made an error in interpreting The Needs of the Many -- it states that Captain Troi formerly served on the USS Titan. At no point does it say that she was the captain of the Titan. "captain" was apparently her rank after she served on the Titan. -- Captain MKB 01:55, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Copying Please do not copy text from other websites or publications. -- Captain MKB 22:31, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Bolding headers There is no need to add bold markings to random headers in an article. Please do not do it without a valid reason that you share with us. -- sulfur 21:18, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Citing images Hi, i noticed you uploaded an image called File:Counselortroi in command.jpg but you forgot to include the source (which movie it is from) and the citation (the production company that owns the image). Please keep in mind that the image will be deleted shortly if you don't take some effort to include the proper information. -- Captain MKB 02:11, January 29, 2011 (UTC)